Rumor or Not ?
by ThePirateChick020497
Summary: A rumor spreads about Matthew and Gilbert. Gilbert gets wind of it and decides to do something about it. Rated M for a reason. A PruCan oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A little oneshot. Nothing much left to say. Ooh, actually, R&R please, you'll make me soooo happy :)**

* * *

**Rumor or Not ?  
**

Matthew Williams bent his head slightly over the desk, his eyelids slowly closing. Just before he totally succumbed to sleep, Alfred Jones gave a loud yell that caused Matthew and all the other sleepy nations to suddenly look up, alarmed and fully awake. The World Conference was so boring that many had started to fall asleep as Germany talked.

As it turned out, America ,was tired of listening to Germany and really wanted his new rocket ship plan to be heard. The oblivious American, of course, did not wait for permission to speak and just launched away, furiously explaining his plans and Germany started to yell. From there on in there was total pandemonium in the room, nations were arguing, throwing things at each other and some were still asleep (namely Greece and Spain). Matthew just rolled his eyes and observed from his seat as the drama that developed.

"Conference terminated !" Germany managed to call out over the noise.

Just another typical meeting, and it would be the same the next six days of this week. The nations were having a prolonged series of meetings because the last few they had attended had not been productive and Matthew doubted these would be either.

Matthew shook his head, amused, as he gathered his notes before joining Francis and Arthur in the hall.

"You nearly nodded off in there," the Brit observed as Matthew started walking between him and Francis towards the exit.

"Yeah," Matthew said, yawning dramatically, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Too busy dreaming about my dear Gilbert again?" Francis piped up jokingly as he jostled Matthew lightly in the side. Matthew had mentioned the ex-nation the night before in passing over some drinks.

In response, Matthew placed both hands on Francis's shoulders, looked into his eyes, and earnestly said, "I'm glad you're so open about it, Francis. You know how crazy I am about Gilbert. I'm soooo hot for him I've been wanting to tell you guys for so long!"

Ten seconds passed in shocked silence as both England and France stared at the small blonde Canadian.

"You're joking right?" Arthur asked weakly.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Of course I was joking. God forbid if I wasn't."

Relieved, the two other nations followed Matthew out of the conference room .

Now, everyone knows that rumors tend to have a life of their own. Their bases could differ from the flat-out-truth to total fiction but somehow, the grapevine WILL manage to twist the main story into little knots that it gets too complicated for even the source to recognize it in the end.

Unfortunately for Matthew, the ultimate goddess of the nations rumor mill, Hungary, just happened to pass by as he placed his hands on Francis's shoulders and decided to utter that particular joke. More unfortunate is the fact that the cute female nation was too shocked to notice, much more hear, his succeeding denial to his friends.

As Matthew innocently walked to his hotel room with every intention of relaxing the afternoon away, a most delicious rumor was already in the process of spreading like wildfire to all the nations.

"Hey, have you heard about Canada?"

"What? Tell me?"

"He is reputedly head over heels in love with one of us!"

"No way! That's too much!"

"Fine, don't believe me if you want... but I have a very reliable source."

"Okay, I'm curious. Who is it?"

"I swear, you will totally die when I tell you…. Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

_Thump_.

"What!"

"Yes. I heard he masturbates so hard every night while thinking about him, he even screams in his sleep!"

"They are engaged?"

"Isn't it sweet? Who ever thought they'd end up together?"

"Oh well… it is strange, Canada is pretty invisible most of the time. I didn't really know he existed till I heard about this. Still for him to get together with Prussia, not surprising since Gilbert is kind of a prev."

"Yeah, but that France's fault, he rubs off on everyone."

"Yeah, but get this Spain even caught Prussia sneaking into Canada's hotel room with a jar of honey and the most wicked whip you can ever imagine. Really… and they think they could hide it from us!"

"They're getting married when this set of conferences end! I heard Germany's really angry with them. They've bought this darling little mansion for themselves in Vancouver."

All Gilbert Beilschmidt wanted was to spend a restful evening seated in his hotel room watching television—like he did almost every night of the week for an hour or so. But as he sauntered up the stairs to let himself into his room after finishing his work for the next meeting, he noticed dozens of eyes following his every move with expressions ranging from hilarity to disbelief. Most of the nations stayed in the same hotel and they all just looked at him from their open doors observing him.

Gilbert closed his door frowning in confusion and he found that even through the closed door he could hear movement accompanied by a very annoying low buzz of malicious conversation. Incredibly irritated by his inability to concentrate on what he was watching, the silver haired ex-nation turned off the television and opened the door to find Hungary talking to Japan across the hall. Gilbert raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What the hell is the matter?"

"You are. Or, rather, you and a certain delectable person."

"Explain!" Gilbert demanded. He did not have any patience for riddles.

"Apparently, you are gay and secretly married to guy—a fellow nation, nonetheless! You're both fond of the wild, bondage-and-whips type of sex and are screwing each others' brains out when you think no one knows. That's just the summary, you should hear the details." Hungary fluttered her eyelashes and giggled playfully after her short speech.

With gritted teeth, Gilbert tried to spit the next words out, "And who, may I ask, is this nation you speak of ?" Gilbert said eloquently. He had a tendency to put more effort into his speech when he was pissed off about something.

"Canada. All the info came from him so it must be accurate. Your secret's out, Gilbert!"

That was really Gilbert needed to hear. He didn't even bother to reply as he left without a word.

Matthew had spent the rest of the day in his hotel room so he wasn't aware that there was a rumor going about. He had dinner in his room as well.

As the clock chimed nine a knock came on Matthew's door. The blonde got up to see who it was. He opened the door and Gilbert stalked in.

Matthew, being the polite person he was, offered Gilbert a glass of water which was curtly accepted. He turned to face the mini fridge the hotel provided and pulled out a bottle of water. Then the attack came.

The lights mysteriously came off and before he could utter a word, he felt a hand close around his mouth. Too surprised to be scared, Matthew felt the sensation of Gilbert's hot breath at the back of his neck.

"Don't you dare shout… lover."

Matthew's eyes widened. Gilbert had just called him _lover_! What was this, an attempted _rape_? This was too absurd to be real. He stood painfully as Gilbert dragged him away from the mini fridge.

"I'm going to remove my hand," Gilbert continued, "if you promise not to scream. Otherwise… you might regret it."

Matthew nodded frantically, signaling his agreement to remain quiet. He figured that the best course of action was to cooperate for the time being and get to the heart of the matter later. There really was nothing to afraid of. After all, he was a tall and strong man who was stronger than the average human, fully capable of protecting himself from any physical attack. He should be able to handle Gilbert… if he did decide to attack him, for what reason he did not know.

Gilbert removed his hand and withdrew slowly. Matthew breathed deeply before turning around. The room was dark but there was enough moonlight seeping in through the wide glass windows for him to see Gilbert. The man in front of him looked like a fallen angel.

"Gilbert w-w-what's going on ? Why did you..."

The Prussian grinned slowly. There was a hint of something violent in that smile that made Matthew less sure of himself as he was earlier.

"Yes ?." He took a step forward, putting him a few centimeters away from Matthew. They stood chest to chest, eye to eye.

Confused, Matthew shook his head. "What's going on? I don't understand..."

The crimson eyed man cocked his head. "There's really no point in pretending to be less than friends, now that we are going to really get to know each other better. "

Matthew deep violet blue eyes remained clouded with bewilderment. "What do you mean, getting to each other m- Mmmppffghh!"

Anything he was about to say was cut short as the most delicious lips on earth closed themselves around his full mouth and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Before Matthew could even think about pushing Gilbert away, a hot, searching tongue entered his mouth and massaged his own slowly. Matthew closed his eyes, lost in Gilbert's sensual exercise. As the Prussian slanted his lips over his and nibbled the side gently, Matthew felt his knees buckle slightly.

His mind was no longer his own. _This just feels so good… and tastes so sweet…Oh, Gilbert… Gilbert!_

A fraction of his brain remained sane and managed to yell the reality of Gilbert French-kissing him to the rest of his consciousness. Matthew's beautiful violet blue eyes snapped open and he shoved Gilbert away blushing furiously. Unfortunately, he found Gilbert's vise-like arms surrounding him, making any effort at getting away useless.

"I'm sorry there's no getting over this, Matthew." Gilbert cocked his head to one side playfully. "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

Giving the violet-eyed man no chance to protest, Gilbert promptly picked Matthew up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom . He pushed him to the bed, lying the Canadian on his back, spread-eagled. The naughty ex-nation grabbed the top of Matthew's shirt and and pants and ripped them off, exposing Matthew's petitely framed body and his semi-erect cock.

"Oh la la! So, I do have an effect on you." Gilbert said in a fair imitation of France's pervert voice.

Matthew squeaked as the cold air hit his skin and his sensitive member. But it was instantly replaced by Gilbert's talented mouth as the Prussian practically swallowed him whole.

"Oh, Maple!"

Matthew's torturous body stretched involuntarily as the incredible sensation of Gilbert's tongue twirling around the head of his member hit him. He was hard and throbbing in a second. The silver haired man licked the underside of his penis with gusto, applying pressure in the most sensitive points. Matthew's hands raked over the covers as Gilbert proceeded to put him deeper in his mouth and hummed slowly, creating a delicious, vibrating feeling.

Matthew's hips bucked forward as he screamed Gilbert's name and spilled his seed all over Gilbert's mouth. To Matthew's amazement, Gilbert swallowed every single drop before he finally faced the Canadian. Matthew was crying, his cheeks burning bright red.

Gibert's mouth was moist as he smiled. "You are so beautiful."

Matthew was nearly speechless and breathing heavily by this time. "What? I-I-I don't understand..." he panted. Why had Gilbert done this to him. Gilbert didn't know how Matthew really felt about him, did he ?

Gilbert stretched his pale hands over the lean torso in front of him, taking his time with answering.

"I love you. I . Want. You." He bared his teeth. "And… I want to have you tonight."

He quickly got rid of his own clothes and reached into his discarded pant pocket. With the short pause, Matthew had time to admire Gilbert's well-built form. Muscled, but not too too much. A luscious package wrapped in perfect alabaster skin. Matthew's eyes traveled downward and he gasped again as he saw Gilbert's huge cock—fully erect and dripping. So he truly hadn't been kidding about his 'six meters'.

Gilbert gripped Matthew's knees and spread the small blonde's legs. He kissed Matthew softly murmuring words of love to him in his native language.

"Trust me. You'll enjoy this. I promise I will not hurt you Birdie."

Gilbert put lubricant on his hand and coated his already painfully large member liberally in it.

Matthew didn't even have time to breath as Gilbert slowly pushed his entire length inside him. He shut his eyes with the initial pain but opened them again as Gilbert moved gently. Once he felt Matthew had adjusted he sped up, to the point where they were both breathing extremely hard. The pressure stimulated Matthew desire and suddenly… he couldn't get enough of Gilbert. Channeling his French heritage Matthew vocalized his need.

"Ah, ah, ah! More, more! Harder!" he demanded. Gilbert obliged.

Matthew writhed under Gilbert, his head banging from side to side. He screamed Gilbert's name more during those lust-filled moments than he ever thought he could have imagined possible.

Gilbert's eyes were closed as he savored the phenomenon of Matthew squeezing tight around him with every thrust. His sweat dripped on the Canadian's belly as he gripped Matthew's cock which swelled once again.

Gilbert said Matthew's name with a shout as they came in unison, Matthew's seed squirting all over between them. Gilbert collapsed on Matthew, spent and panting.

Their breaths mingled in the air as their breathing slowed to normal. Gilbert turned his head and kissed the hollow of Matthew's neck.

"That was beautiful. I love you my little Birdie." Gilbert smiled.

Matthew sighed. "Why did you do this?" He raised his head and met Gilbert's eyes. "Why did you come here?"

"Well, since everybody already thinks were fucking like rabbits, how could I not visit you and make my favorite fantasy a reality."

"You fantasize about me?" Matthew asked in wonder. "Why? You're gorgeous. You could have anyone you want. Why me?"

Gilbert laughed softly. "Look in the mirror someday, Matthew. Maybe you'll find the answer there. I loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you"

He was just about to kiss Gilbert again, when they both heard the creak of the door—and the footsteps that followed it.

"Matthieu!" Francis called,"You will never believe what we heard downstairs in the lobby."

"You are gonna die laughing when you hear this." Arthur's voice rang out.

The lights turned on.

"_Oh shit!_"

_-fin-_


	2. Note

**To all readers. I posted this story which I will now credit to _Passo, _the story originally titled _The Danger of Rumors_. I posted this fanfiction story to see if I would win a bet with a friend (which I did)because I wanted to see if anyone would notice that this fic was not mine (because I adore the original).**

**Anyways, I hope you all go read the original as well.**

**No plagiarism was intended, just good fun(the bet).**


End file.
